


当他们宣称聊到凌晨的时候，他们在聊什么。

by daxiaojiong



Category: yufang
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxiaojiong/pseuds/daxiaojiong
Summary: *为五月天歌曲《爱情的模样》





	当他们宣称聊到凌晨的时候，他们在聊什么。

1.  
凌晨两点半。

蛟龙小队结束了日常会谈，从愉快的气氛中脱离出来，准备第二天的拍摄。

 

2.  
黄景瑜和尹昉第二天没有拍摄任务。

 

3.  
凌晨三点，黄景瑜屋内。

尹昉有点喝醉了。  
他歪斜着坐在椅子上，半个身子趴到了桌上。

这真难得。  
尹昉大部分时候都板正的不行，训练的时候，拍戏的时候，甚至喝酒聊天的时候。

摩洛哥温差大，吃晚饭的时候还热的不行，凌晨两点一般都要披棉被才好。所有人都把胳膊缩进袖子里，伪装成残疾人。只有尹昉，像个修道士一样安稳坐着。

起先黄景瑜以为他不冷，去摸他的胳膊，冰凉一片。

而现在。

黄景瑜脑袋里滋啦滋啦的，像有引线在燃烧。

“景瑜。”尹昉冲他招手。

黄景瑜乖乖凑过去，把椅子搬到他旁边。

“别喝了吧。”他朝尹昉笑。

“你有虎牙。”尹昉非常认真。

“你不是早就知道嘛。”黄景瑜笑容扩大，露出虎牙，用舌头舔了舔。

舌头离开牙齿，有手指伸过去。虎牙磕在柔软的指肚上。

黄景瑜脑袋里的引线次次燃烧到尽头，有烟花爆炸了。

哇哦，我脑袋里有烟花。黄景瑜晕晕乎乎，没控制好力度，虎牙咬破了尹昉的指肚，有一点点血腥味。

他舌头卷过去，温柔舔掉那点血渍。

“不痛。”尹昉继续用手轻轻抚弄黄景瑜的虎牙，他今天好像要跟黄景瑜的虎牙杠上了：“接吻的时候会咬破舌头吗？”

“你要试试吗？”黄景瑜贴上去，跟尹昉额头相抵，唇齿相依。他把烟花传给尹昉，他相信尹昉感受到了。

事态失控了。

 

4.  
凌晨三点半。

事态失控了。黄景瑜脑子里的烟花放完，响起了防空警报一样的声音。

还有水声。  
水声啧啧，是他跟尹昉亲吻的声音。舌头纠缠在一起，又分开。尹昉用自己的舌头去舔他的虎牙，舔过他每一颗牙齿，又走向口腔的深处。舌尖蹭过柔软的口腔内壁。  
黄景瑜嘴巴痒痒的，心里也是。

“脸都憋红了。”两个人分开后都气喘吁吁，黄景瑜擦掉尹昉下巴的口水。  
尹昉没空，他的手用来脱两个人的裤子，忙的不可开交。

分工真明确，又默契。黄景瑜这时候还有闲心这样想。

“昉儿。”黄景瑜叫住尹昉。事情太脱离掌控。

“你哭了。”像你有虎牙一样确定的语气。

“什么？”黄景瑜有点茫然，他甚至因着尹昉口气里的确定去擦了擦自己的眼角。干的，唯一的一点水汽是刚才两人接吻的唾液，带着点摩洛哥的沙尘和红酒的气味。

“你怎么哭了。”尹昉呢喃，像是自言自语。他把手握在黄景瑜的内裤上。深色的内裤，被性器的前液打湿，洇开了一片。

“不哭。”尹昉从椅子上出溜下去，亲上了黄景瑜的小兄弟。

“卧槽……”黄景瑜倒吸了一口气，没控制住得往前挺了一下。

怎么办。  
他脑子里乱糟糟，一会儿烟花，一会儿防空警报。  
性爱最容易让人卸下防备，全身心投入。何况他已经全身心投入到尹昉身上。只是忍着不说。但在这种时候，他很难保证自己不会说出一些出格的话。

可是又有什么关系呢，他们已经做了这么出格的事。

尹昉不满意他的走神。  
用牙齿轻咬了一下他的龟头。又用手去拽他的内裤。黄景瑜顺从的挺腰，内裤被拖下去，丢到一边。性器弹出来。

超大一个。  
尹昉用嘴比划了一下，觉得自己含不住。

“不哭。”他又说：“哥哥保护你。”

黄景瑜这下真有点想哭。

尹昉还是把他的性器含了下去，只一点点就觉得顶到了喉咙。于是他又松开嘴，用舌头一点点舔，从马眼舔到囊袋，再舔回去。

“又哭了。”尹昉嘬住了他的小孔，舌头一圈一圈绕过去。他这次嘴巴又张大了一点，可以更好的含进去。他就这么吞吞吐吐。

黄景瑜脑子里的弦早就断了，他一只手攥着桌子边缘，一只手按着尹昉的头，胯部向前顶着。他不想这样，觉得会伤到尹昉，但他控制不住。

他要射了。有点犹豫要不要射进尹昉嘴里。

尹昉的嘴太温暖，像温泉水一样包裹着他。理智让他赶紧退开，小兄弟跟他说不要。

“射吧。”尹昉退开一点，笑着看了他一眼。又把他含进去，吸了两下。

防空警报响到最大，空袭来临了。  
黄景瑜手指几乎要掰断那可怜的桌子。他气喘吁吁的颤抖着。眼神落在尹昉的头顶，又飘向别处。

射精的快感又凶又猛。

 

真完美。可以去写一篇知乎问答。第一次被心爱的人口交就射进他嘴里是什么感觉。  
提问人是黄景瑜，回答者是他的小兄弟。

“我爱你。”现在不是说这个的好机会。特别像是一种对于刚才口交的回报。但黄景瑜没办法管住自己。他一定要说出来才行。

说爱你这事儿，本来就没什么百分百完美的时间。谁规定不能是在床上。

 

尹昉把他的精液吐在手上。单手脱下了内裤。用精液给自己润滑。  
他找不太准地方，哼哼唧唧的。黄景瑜觉得他根本没听见自己的告白。

“帮我。”尹昉从他两腿间抬头，半是撒娇半是命令的说。

黄景瑜把尹昉抱起来，夜晚的摩洛哥太凉了。尹昉的膝盖都有点不太能回弯。

黄景瑜去给尹昉揉膝盖。

“别管那个了。”尹昉嗔怪他，好像觉得他主次不分：“快点帮我。”

黄景瑜简直看不了这场景。他兄弟又抬头了，迅猛的像是吃了伟哥。

但也许情人才是最好的春药。

黄景瑜握住尹昉的手，给他指引地方。

尹昉的手被精液沾满，粘粘的。他拉住黄景瑜的手指，一起往自己身体里探索。

一根两根。  
他头昏脑胀，分不清是谁的手进去了。

“景瑜，景瑜。”他叫。

那是默许，是开关，是暗示，是他的名字。

黄景瑜抱起他，把他放到床上。

尹昉的手无力得退出去，黄景瑜的手指已经伸进他嘴里。又咸又甜，是精液和红酒的味道。在往后很长一段时间里，这都是尹昉对摩洛哥的印象。

被沾湿的手指又回到尹昉身体里，肆意开拓，进进出出。像没礼貌的隔壁邻居一样。

来去越来越顺畅，穴口变得松软又潮湿。直到碰到哪一点，尹昉剧烈的抖动一下，发出无意识的呻吟。他向前挪动，好像想拜托黄景瑜的控制。陌生的快感让人害怕。

那可不行。  
黄景瑜用手按着那里。他手指长，轻轻松松就能够到里面。尹昉被欲望包围。

他张嘴，发出想要求饶的声音。

“我可以吗？”黄景瑜问尹昉，也在问自己。

尹昉把他拉向自己。

他可以。

阴茎一点一点向前进发。开拓尹昉。比手指更深更满。是以前从未有人触碰过的地方。

尹昉像窒息的鱼。在浪潮里翻滚：“景瑜，我要死了……”

“不会。”黄景瑜安抚的揉弄尹昉的性器。那里粉嫩的，健康的，像尹昉一样。看着是个青年人的东西。

性器一点也不似之前的嚣张挺拔，此刻无力的垂着。

“疼吗？”黄景瑜去够尹昉的嘴。

“有点。”尹昉没有呼应他，把头撇开了。

黄景瑜的心沉下去。  
性器也是。

已经完全到底了。

“操。”两个人发出一样的感叹，用意却相差甚远。

太温暖了。他分不清更喜欢尹昉哪张嘴。或者可以说，尹昉哪张嘴他都特别喜欢。

他一点点动着，去找刚才手指碰到的那点。

尹昉颤抖了一下，发出意义不明的感叹。酥麻的顺着尾椎骨攀上去，他伸腿环住了黄景瑜的腰。

‘我已经没有秘密了。’黄景瑜开始动作，像森林的猛兽，凶狠又性感。  
‘我完全没有秘密了。’他绝望地想‘我在你面前没有秘密了。’

黄景瑜把尹昉翻了个身，似乎觉得他不看到自己可能更好受一点。

性器向前挺进，不给尹昉留一丝余地。两个人贴的严丝合缝，胸口挨着后背。黄景瑜的心跳跟尹昉的合二为一。比狙击手和观察员还要默契。

心跳配合性器的节奏抽插。黄景瑜觉得头皮要炸了，爽的。

尹昉的阴茎此刻已完全勃起。跟床单摩擦，没有人安慰它，它在孤独的流泪。

他咬着自己的手腕。不敢出声，隔壁就住着同剧组的演员。这里隔音效果一点也不好。

可是黄景瑜没有体谅他。他爽的没法不呻吟出来。性器在甬道里开疆破土，那里已经完全可以容纳黄景瑜的尺寸，在它退出去的时候还会缴着它，挽留它。

像偷情一样，隐秘又刺激。

黄景瑜掰开了他的嘴，把自己的手伸过去。  
唾液流到床上。黄景瑜彻底压向他。

太爽了。  
尹昉没有过多少次性爱经历，跟男人的就更别提了。他从不知道前列腺被人碾磨是那么舒服的一件事儿。

他根本不能忍住不发出声音。

“景瑜。”他控制不住自己的声音，发出呜咽般的呻吟，嗯嗯啊啊的，停不下来，跟着黄景瑜抽插的节奏一起。像什么交响乐一样，忽高忽低的合奏。  
“我真的快死了。”

黄景瑜没回应他。

两个人流了太多汗。干爽的夜晚都变得粘腻。  
汗顺着脖子流下去。

尹昉反应了一会儿才发现是黄景瑜的眼泪。

他侧过脸去看。

黄景瑜像小孩一样哭，身体却做着只有大人才能做的事儿。

“别哭。”尹昉在黄景瑜拔出去的时候翻身，去给他擦眼泪：“不怕。”

 

回应他的是黄景瑜更凶的挺弄。

 

5.  
凌晨四点。  
天边滚过惊雷。  
摩洛哥的大雨将至。

“叫吧，没人能听见了。”黄景瑜去吻尹昉的鬓角。咸的，是汗水和自己眼泪的味道。

“嗯……啊。”尹昉发出舒服的叹息声。

黄景瑜进的太深，大开大合的操着。尹昉伸手摸了一下自己的小腹，感觉他已经顶到了这里。不知道会不会捅穿，因为这种事进医院就太丢脸了。

黄景瑜又去亲他的嘴。这次他固定住了尹昉的头，不让他乱动。

他用虎牙咬他，又轻柔的用舌头舔过去。

“脏。”尹昉这次解释了，他刚吃过黄景瑜的精液没多久。

“喜欢。我喜欢。”黄景瑜又凑过去。

他此刻心是满的。  
尹昉心满不满他不知道，但尹昉下面是满的。

他前端又渗出精液，顺着尹昉的洞口流下去。  
他才发觉没戴套。

但已经不重要了。

他压着尹昉操，想把自己钉进尹昉身体里。

“停，停一下。”尹昉快射了，陌生的快感包围着他。

黄景瑜这次没听他的，用手慢慢撸动他的阴茎：“舒服吗？”

 

尹昉甬道收缩，缴着黄景瑜的性器。他舒服的有点过头了。  
他射出来，又多又浓，已经想不起来多久没有搞过。

像脱水的鱼重新回到海里，又像是久违的见到陆地的溺水人。  
他仰着头大口呼吸，身体不自然的抽动着。

“别弄了。”尹昉求饶。  
黄景瑜还在不停挺弄，他坏心眼的慢慢整根拔出来再操进去。每动作一下尹昉的阴茎就跟着流出一点可怜的液体。

“求我。”黄景瑜抱住尹昉，把他抱起来。

“求你。”尹昉双手捧住了他的脸。

窗外雷声轰鸣，雨倾泻而来，灌溉着摩洛哥的土地。

“说爱我。”黄景瑜看向尹昉的脸，亲了一下他摸着自己的手。

“爱你。”尹昉去亲黄景瑜的眼睛，他又哭了，这次是真哭。

“爱你，别怕。”尹昉拍着他的背。

“操。”黄景瑜不想这么丢脸，但他没办法停下来。眼泪和身体都停不下来。  
他抱着尹昉操他。尹昉被顶的亲不了他。

“你，你是在操我没错。”尹昉扶住了他肩膀。  
他要攀不住他，尹昉无力的倒回床上，黄景瑜欺身而上。

‘我在操你。’黄景瑜想，他的汗从额头流到下巴，滴到尹昉脸上。尹昉被操的眼神都没法聚焦，半张着嘴，露出可爱的兔牙。  
‘我在操你。’黄景瑜脑子里似乎只剩这句话能想。我们分享唾液，汗液，精液。我们算不算是亲密爱人。

尹昉的内壁包裹着黄景瑜。他的身体最隐秘的地方都对黄景瑜那么温柔。  
黄景瑜沉醉在温柔里。身体和心灵。

房间里发出扑哧的水声，房间外是大雨倾盆。

这种时候人最能产生安全感。

尹昉又要射了。  
第二次的感觉比第一次猛烈。他对此也没了那种陌生感。

“景瑜。”他环抱住黄景瑜，叫他。

“我在。”黄景瑜咬住他的嘴：“昉儿。”

浪潮越拍越高。

黄景瑜射进了尹昉的身体里。

尹昉也射出来，精液贱到了两个人身上。

“还是挺多的。”黄景瑜去舔尹昉的小腹，又爬上去跟他接吻：“不脏。”

 

6.  
凌晨五点。  
暴雨不停。尹昉没受到影响，他安稳的睡着（zhē）。

黄景瑜犹豫着想点一根烟，他已经很久没抽过。  
但他最后没有，借着窗外的微光和雨水声去看尹昉睡着（zháo）的侧脸。

他说爱我。  
还有吻痕斑驳的脖颈，也说爱我。  
还有胸口，腰腹，和更深的地方，都说爱我，都属于我。

 

潮汐涌上来，卷起泡沫。  
他的小王子搁浅在人世间。

但是没关系，我会照顾他，陪伴他，给他氧气和爱意。

黄景瑜打消了抽烟的念头  
他去亲尹昉后颈的痣，也陷入了梦境里。

甜蜜又满溢。

*你是巨大的海洋。  
我是雨下在你身上。

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> *为五月天歌曲《爱情的模样》


End file.
